The Bioinformatics Shared Resource (BSR) is a new Shared Resource that performs statistical and computational analysis of highly multivariate biological data arising from cDNA or oligonucleotide microarrays, serial analysis of gene expression (SAGE), tissue microarrays (TMA) or proteomics. Studies using these high-throughput technologies are becoming increasingly important in cancer research as investigators broaden their search for potential therapeutic targets and try to elucidate the pathways and mechanisms relevant to diagnosis and prognosis. As a new component of the CCSG at The University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center (UTMDACC), the BSR works cooperatively with the biologists and technicians of the institution's Genomics Core Facility to provide bioinformatics services to cancer researchers throughout the institution. Through this cooperative effort, the BSR assists researchers in the application of state-of-the-art methodology for the development, conduct, and analysis of studies using high-throughput technologies. Programs of the CCSG are supported through the seven primary services performed by the faculty and analysts of the BSR: (1) Assist researchers in developing effective experimental designs; (2) Develop and implement curatorial tools for the acquisition, structural preservation, storage, and retrieval of data from high-throughput technologies; (3) Develop new statistical methods for data analysis; (4) investigate analytical methods published in the literature; (5) Apply state-of-the-art methodologies in the rigorous analysis of experimental data; (6) Link experimental results to public databases that annotate gene descriptions and functions; and (7) Provide education and knowledge transfer to biologists and statisticians through weekly bioinformatics seminars, research publications, and public a Web site. The BSR operates under the guidance of directors of the core laboratories and facilities to provide high-throughput technologies in the areas of pathology, molecular pathology, and cancer genetics. The BSR has 55 users from 16 programs; 64% of the users have peer-reviewed funding.